Heat Wave
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Une journée très chaude chez les Archanges...


**Heat Wave**

« Je fonds » pleurnicha Gabriel.

« Mais non, voyons » protesta Raphaël.

« Si ! » répliqua le benjamin des Archanges. « Va chercher ta serpillière, je sens que je me transforme en flaque. »

« Une flaque capable de parler ? Eh ben, j'aurais tout vu » plaisanta son interlocuteur.

L'adolescent roux leva la tête et foudroya du regard son frère aîné qui le considérait placidement. Bordel, comment le médecin céleste pouvait-il être ainsi immunisé contre la chaleur ? C'était de l'injustice criante !

Il devait avoir une tête à faire pitié car Raphaël agita une de ses ailes, créant un courant d'air frais qui vint s'enrouler autour de l'Archange plus jeune qui en soupira de plaisir.

« Bouf ! Merchi, Raph. »

« Mais je t'en prie » répondit le brun avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Si Michel avait pu voir son deuxième cadet immédiat, nul doute qu'il aurait sombré dans le désespoir : le yukata bleu clair avec imprimé de fleurs roses et blanches, ça passait encore, les cheveux attachés en couettes, ça passait aussi, mais le vernis turquoise que le guérisseur s'appliquait soigneusement sur les ongles des mains après ceux des pieds ? La limite était franchie.

Quoique, Gabriel ne faisait pas franchement plus respectable, vu qu'il ne portait qu'un vieux débardeur et un slip, ce qui ne constituait absolument pas une tenue décente pour un ange normal, alors pour un Archange !

Le Messager se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Si tu as soif, je te rappelle que tu as fini la citronnade et que je n'ai plus de quoi en refaire » lança le médecin sans tourner la tête.

« Je peux savoir à quoi il te sert, ton frigo ? » interrogea Gabriel. « Vu ce que tu y mets, tu pourrais aussi bien ne pas en voir ! »

« C'est pour quand je prépare du guacamole. Tu sais bien que chaud, c'est impropre à la consommation ! »

Un bruit de verre qui cogne légèrement sur une table.

« Tu sais, tu as les goûts alimentaires les plus invraisemblables que j'ai jamais vus, et j'en ai vu d'autres ! »

« Dit celui qui ne se nourrirait que de sucre si on le laissait faire » rétorqua Raphaël.

« Quoi ? Quand c'est bon, c'est bon ! » protesta Gabriel, sa voix couvrant quelque peu le son d'un liquide en train de couler.

Le guérisseur renifla et fronça les sourcils lorsque les effluves de la boisson que se préparait son cadet lui titillèrent les fosses nasales.

« Gaby, tu te prépare un thé glacé fruit de la passion ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Fais attention, je crois qu'il traîne depuis un peu trop longtemps à l'intérieur de mon frigo. Si tu attrapes une intoxication alimentaire, ce sera gai… »

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. C'est pas un thé glacé qui va me mettre sur les rotules ! »

Au moment où l'Archange au teint sombre ouvrait la bouche, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Le troisième Archange fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la grâce du visiteur et émit un petit bruit de contrariété.

« C'est ouvert ! » s'écria-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Lucifer à l'air passablement énervé entrait dans le salon, ses ailes tendues.

« C'est une étuve, chez toi » lança-t-il platement.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir » rétorqua son cadet immédiat en finissant de se vernir le petit doigt de la main droite.

Voyant à quoi s'occupait le guérisseur, l'Etoile du Matin ne put résister à l'envie de ricaner.

« Sérieusement, Raph ? Tu es sûr d'avoir quelque chose entre les deux jambes ? Parce que le vernis et les couettes, je te demande pardon, mais c'est pas le summum de la virilité ! »

« Dit celui qui s'est travesti en soubrette pour faire une farce à son unique frère aîné » jeta perfidement le guérisseur.

Les joues pâles de l'Etoile du Matin tournèrent à l'écarlate en une nano-seconde.

« On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus ! »

« Et tu y as cru ? » fit placidement Raphaël en contemplant son œuvre – oui, le turquoise, ça rendait pas mal du tout.

« Mais je rêve ? » commenta Gabriel en faisant son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, son verre de thé glacé à la main. « Mes deux estimés grands frères en train de se bouffer le nez comme les premiers venus ? Je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! »

Lucifer tourna vers son benjamin un regard des plus noirs.

« Gabriel » susurra-t-il avec une douceur de mauvais augure, « figure-toi que je te cherchais ! Devine un peu ce qui m'est arrivé, dans mon bureau ? »

Le Messager roula des yeux.

« Non mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'accuse dès qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'on connaît ta réputation ? »

Le regard noir de Gabriel n'était pas aussi mémorable que celui de son deuxième frère aîné – lequel aurait pu rivaliser avec Sam Winchester – mais il n'en restait pas moins des plus impressionnants.

« C'est de la persécution » grinça-t-il.

« De l'intuition » répondit l'Etoile du Matin. « Et maintenant, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

L'air blasé, l'adolescent sirota une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

« Que _veux_-tu que je dises ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu m'accuses ! »

L'Archange aux ailes noires brandit un bout de papier d'un air vengeur.

« Et ça alors, c'est quoi ? Laissé sur les lieux du crime, pas moins ! »

Gabriel claqua des doigts et le papier s'envola pour atterrir dans sa paume ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le feuillet… et se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? » gronda Lucifer.

L'adolescent agita le feuillet.

« Enfin, Lulu ! Depuis quand je laisse ma carte de visite derrière moi ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! »

L'Etoile du Matin avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron avant de l'avoir avalé. Tout rond.

« Un coup de Balthazar, je présume ? » glissa Raphaël, toujours nonchalamment alangui dans son fauteuil. « Ces derniers temps, il est particulièrement… actif, si j'ose dire. »

« Faut croire qu'il s'améliore, pour provoquer une réaction pareille ! Alors, mon Lulu d'amour, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé _exactement _? »

Le ton gourmand de Gabriel fit se hérisser le duvet de Lucifer qui recula d'un pas.

« Heum… Vu que je me suis trompé de cible… Excusez-moi ! »

Et il se rua dehors avant que l'un de ses cadets n'ait pu le rattraper. Le Messager laissa échapper un juron de frustration.

« Tu sais que tu pourras toujours cuisiner Balthazar » lança l'Archange au teint sombre en se levant pour ranger son flacon de vernis dans un des tiroirs de sa commode.

« Mais c'est tellement _drôle _de le voir se tortiller ! » protesta l'adolescent roux, la mine boudeuse.

« Espèce de sadique » laissa tomber Raphaël. « Il reste du thé glacé ? »

Le geste par lequel répondit le benjamin des Archanges pouvait se traduire par _comme ci comme ça_. Typique de Gabriel, il oubliait souvent que les autres pouvaient aussi vouloir les mêmes choses que lui…

Poussant un petit soupir, Raphaël pénétra dans la cuisine.


End file.
